Solve for $x$ : $7x + 3 = 9x + 2$
Solution: Subtract $7x$ from both sides: $(7x + 3) - 7x = (9x + 2) - 7x$ $3 = 2x + 2$ Subtract $2$ from both sides: $3 - 2 = (2x + 2) - 2$ $1 = 2x$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{1}{2} = \dfrac{2x}{2}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{1}{2} = x$